


They Walk

by IronWarriors



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWarriors/pseuds/IronWarriors
Summary: ▪   You were born into a poor family, always and consistently struggling to get by. Your father had long since passed for reasons you could not say other than the fact that your parents got mixed in with some terrible people to keep food on the table. You have learned to be tough, and act as an adult when you were no where near the age of being one, and it only got harder when your mother disappears and you are left to take care of your younger brother Bobby.The only known thing to help you find your mother was a note and the keys to the car and somewhere else. You loved your mother, and refused to have something happen to her as it did your father, so you set off with the note of instructions hoping to find her.The key lead you somewhere strange although, and once you entered, you will come to find that there is no way of getting out.
Relationships: Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmare Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmare Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmare Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmare Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmare Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmarionne (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ■ Hello my beautiful readers! Welcome to my newest story, [or at least my newest 'X Reader' :") ]  
>  I really can't wait to get started on this idea!!  
> Here is a summary for what will be going on in this possible dark romance/thriller/mystery! ■

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

A woman dressed in white danced across dusty floors, touching only where the moon light lay, casting through the old window where the glass no longer stayed.  
"Death, O' Death," She sang, her nightgown flowing like the old tattered drapes. "They Walk, they walk; don't you see? They come for me." Her feet, bare of no slippers or socks, crunching upon old glass and rocks.  
"The crimson that dripped, oh how it dripped,"  
She stopped, her hazy eyes, dull and tired, cast to behind her to a creature far bigger than any, hulking mass standing above broken glass, bloody red eyes staring.  
She does not squeal, she does not cry, she does not tremble. She only stares back with a smile.  
"Death O' Death, see thee soon,"

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

You awoke with a start, breath caught in your throat and the scream that threatened to tear through was sealed behind your teeth.  
You felt finicky, nervous even, as you looked back and around, to the side and the other before settling back into your bed where the blanket and sheets were crumpled and messy. With a gulp you eyed the ceiling, swiping away the cold sweat that had built upon your brow.  
"I can't live with this..." You choked, hands over your eyes. Your throat felt dry and your chest tight as you fought to calm the storm that brewed inside your head, but you knew it would not ease. Slowly, you peeled your hands from your eyes and face, simply staring at the cracked, messily painted popcorn ceiling. You were lucky it hadn't rained last night, or else you would have been drenched. You had tried many times to patch the ceiling and find safe places in your bedroom from the leaking, but your room was far too small to truly do much else for it.  
" _(Y/N)_?..." Came a whisper, smaller than a mouse's squeak. You blinked, shifting to sit upright in your bed. There, in the darkness not even a foot away at the edge of your bed, was a small boy, hair wild from sleep.  
"Bobby," You started, breathing a quiet sigh of relief as you cast a glance at your clock.  
**5:15 AM**

"Its late. What are you doing up, bub?" You asked lightly. Bobby shifted on his feet, adjusting the oversized t-shirt that you recognized to be from your father's wardrobe to fit back neatly on his thin and bony shoulders.  
"I couldn't sleep..." He whispered, toying with the stitches of a musty brown, stuffed monkey in his hands, it's belly duck taped and buttons for eyes long since gone. You sighed, nodding gently in almost understanding.  
Slowly and awkwardly, you shifted over, lifting the blanket and patting the space you cleared, nodding to him.  
"Come on over buddy." You said simply. He was quick to come around, scuffling with quick feet to escape from the doorway and into the safety of your arms and your blanket. Tucking him in with you, you eyed the door, staring into the black hallway with a stern gaze. Twisting in place with him held tight in your embrace huddled in your blanket, you lifted a stick from the crook of your bed, adjusting it in your grasp before using it to delicately shut the door.  
Your room was about the size of a general janitors closet, so it was easy to manage, not too good for storing a living person, but fair enough. You couldn't exactly complain either, there was no reason too. You still had a roof over your head, clothes on your back and a bed to crawl into, so who cared if the room was so small?  
Not you, obviously. Snuggling in, it wasn't hard to notice both you and your brother were much more at ease now that the darkness was concealed and away from you.  
Eighteen or not, you couldn't resist trying to keep a nightlight close by and keep the monsters out with the security of a blanket and closed door.  
Too many incidents with the dark left you unable to really stay near it, same goes for your brother. Too many times, too many memories that ran with invisible scars.  
The dark was not comforting, and it never would be. You knew that too be true, but mostly for yourself. Others say otherwise, but you couldn't argue. They lived differently than you did.  
  
The night was long, and the little sunlight that peeked through under the doorway told you it was time to get up, 'rise and shine' as the quote goes. But you stayed a little longer, switching between watching the clock and watching your brother as he breathed, soft snores slipping out here and there. You were tired, so tired. But you hated falling asleep. There was too much to simply sleep on, and even if you had tried to get even a wink of sleep, you would wake up no matter what.  
After awhile, the clock finally rang, vibrating on the splintering and scuffed up wooden side table. Reaching over your brother, careful as can be, you gentle shut it off, staring at the time as you brought the will to stand and wake him as well.

**7:01 AM**  
Eventually, you stood, slipping gently from bed. It creaked under your weight, springs inside the mattress squealing as it rose back up to claim the space you layed. You watched as your brothers eyes fluttered, his face scrunching as the light from the door filtered through.  
"Good morning Bobby. Come on, we gotta go eat breakfast." Bobby groaned in his place, burrying his face inside the pillow, raising the blanket above his head. You huffed, shaking your head before leaning over, taking hold of the corner and tugging the blanket free and off of him.  
"I'm sorry buddy, but you can't stay in bed all day. That's not how it works. Too much to do."  
Bobby gave a scowl, before sighing, kicking his legs over the side of the bed and pulling his stuffed monkey from the floor. "Do we have too?... What do we even have in the fridge?" He asked, picking lint from the scruffy fur. You furrowed your brows, pondering a moment before shrugging, adjusting the strap of your tank top.  
"I don't know. Let's go find out." You offered a hand to him, your other still wrapped around the knob. Bobby looked at you, rubbing his eye before he finally took your hand and followed after you down the hall to the kitchen, which was equally as small, maybe just a tad bit bigger than your bedroom. Taking a seat at the round breakfast table, he fiddled with the sad flower vase with an old lone rose at center, playing with the now crunchy petals as you entered the tiled floor part of the room.  
Opening the door to the fridge, you leaned over, staring at the practically empty contents. An orange juice carton that went bad in the door, half a block of cheese, two eggs, and a nearly empty carton of milk.  
You blinked, your lips drawing in a thin line. You were running low on resources, and you had no money really. Your mother was supposed to be back a week ago with some cash and groceries, but, she still hadn't returned. You both had finished off the five apples in the basket on the table, and the loaf of bread that used to sit on the counter, and now there was practically nothing left.

You felt the frustration building in your chest as you eyed the fridge, giving a stare like the fridge owed you money, which it probably did. Slowly with a steady inhale you took the last two eggs, the cheese, and milk from their places and closed the fridge, turning to the stove and placing them down on the counter beside it.  
"How about scrambled eggs with cheese kiddo?" You asked, turning to face him past the wall. Bobby peeked around at you, his eyes almost glittering.  
"We have eggs?" He asked in almost disbelief before quickly nodding his head, his messy hair bouncing.  
"YES! Yes please, I want scrambled eggs!" He exclaimed, practically vibrating where he sat. You couldn't resist the crack of a smile, nodding.  
"Scrambled eggs it is! Gimme a sec, okay?" You said, watching as he eagerly nodded once more before you disappeared back around the wall, staring at your chosen items. You hoped there was at least one good frying pan in the cabinets as you dug around the kitchen, shifting things around. Once satisfied, you nearly forgot about a spatula to turn the eggs. Looking around, you found the drawer where you kept most of the kitchen utensils. Reaching over you opened the drawer, ready to reach in and grab what you needed, but you paused.  
There in the drawer was a note and your mother's keys.  
You felt your heart leap in your throat, bewildered as to how her keys were there but she wasn't yet.  
' _Did she come back last night?..._ ' You thought as you gingerly scooped the note and keys from the drawer, staring them down.  
_'No... Everytime she gets home she tells us, and she always has at least something, so why?..._ ' For a moment you almost got lost in your thoughts, pondering all the reasons and possibilities as to why your mother's keys would end up in the drawer, but you were quick to look at the slip of paper instead, hoping it had some sort of answer, but it only brewed more questions. Carefully, you unfolded it, staring at the messy scrawl of very clearly your mother's hand writing, and to your horror, she was frantic with every curve and swirl of a letter.

▪ " _Kids, I'm sorry I_ _didn't_ _tell you I was back. I_ _didn't_ _have any time. I meant to say something, but there was just no time. The loan sharks are coming, and they_ _aren't_ _happy_ _. Here are the car keys,_ _and_ _a_ _key_ _to a_ _safe house_ _outside of town._ _Don't_ _ask any questions, I_ _PROMISE_ _I will tell you when you get here. The car is in the Bi-Mart parking lot, at the edge of the premises a few blocks down from home. Pack only what you need._  
 _The address of the safe house is ########._  
 _I love you. Please god be safe."_

You were at a loss; shaking even. You couldn't believe what you read, and honestly it was hard to wrap your head around the fact that the loan sharks were coming so quickly. They weren't even officials, just some randos that said they could help your parents. You already knew what would happen if they showed, found just you and your brother.  
You bit your lip, feeling your eyes burn with both anger and terror.  
You couldn't believe your mother would just run off like that! Leave you to pick up the pieces rather than get you two the hell out of there the moment she got back. You tried to god almighty to be as quiet as a mouse, the paper crunching in your fist as you crumpled it, the anger making your face hot and your muscles tense. You wanted to strike out, break something, scream.  
But you didn't.  
Instead, you folded the paper back up and slipped it into your sweatpants pocket with the keys, careful to not jostle them so much that they would jingle. You need to stay at level, needed to remain focused. You couldn't lose your head, not now, not when your brother was at stake.  
Looking back into the drawer, you fished out the spatula as needed just as your brother entered the kitchen, his brow raised in visible confusion.  
"Uhhh- It took you that long to find the spatula? Why didn't you ask me to help?" Bobby asked. You stared at him, giving a simple shrug.  
"Dunno. Maybe because I am an independent adult?" You said with a grin, turning to the stove where you had already whipped in the milk and beat the eggs, the pan already sizzling with heat. Bobby snorted, crossing his arms.  
"Mr.Peanut and I say otherwise." He said simply, a teasing smile across his face. You faked shock, a hand to your chest.  
"Wha- _How_ _rude_! I'll have you know I changed a light bulb just yesterday." You huffed, your smile only growing as you poured the beaten eggs into the skillet. Bobby merely shook his head, showing his stuffed monkey.  
"Well Mr.Peanut can pay taxes and drive without being crazy. Can you beat that?"  
You barely resisted the snicker as you stared the monkey down, spatula in hand.  
"Well I think Mr.Peanut should keep his thoughts and good driving to himself. I can drive just fine." Bobby giggled, pulling his monkey back and away from your egg covered spatula.  
"She's got a weapon! Run Mr.Peanut!" He squealed, quick to dark around the corner like a dog with its tail between its legs. You fought off a laugh, holding the counter for support as you turned and moved the egg like soup in the skillet, watching it cook and careful to not have it burn at the bottom. After it had finished, you had already had the time to grate the final piece of cheese and cover the now steamy scrambled eggs. Using the spatula, you dished out a fair amount for the both of you, coming around the wall to spot your brother and his monkey, Mr.Peanuts, under the table.  
"Alright goof, I won't attack you with my gooey spatula if you come eat some fresh, scrambled cheesy eggs." You offered, setting the plates on the table top and ducking down, peering at Bobby with a smile. His eyes fluttered once more at the mention of food, as if it was some sort of magic that showed only once in a great while, which honestly it was. He had scrambled from under the table and into his chair just as quickly as it took you to stand and do the same.  
He took a breath in, practically melting at the smell of fresh gooey cheese and egg. Carefully, he took up his fork and shoveled a bite into his mouth, then another, and another, before he was scarfing it down. It was nice to see him so happy. Good food was hard to come by, but in your standard so far compared to your brothers, any food that wasn't rotting yet was good food.  
You decided you had to eat too, since you took the effort to get even yourself a plate, but as you chewed, your mind couldn't help but wander back to the note your mother left in the drawer with the keys, that now sat idly in your pocket. You had to break the news to your brother somehow, you just didn't feel ready yet.  
' _If I wait any longer I_ _won't_ _ever be ready..._ '  
Taking another bite, you looked across the table as your brother, who was nearly done and was looking ready to lick his plate clean. You paused in your chewing, trying to soak in his happy face before you broke the news, watching as he finally ate something decent enough to finally fill the hole in his tummy. You couldn't say the same for yourself, but you knew better than anyone that your happiness comes from that boy, that little ten year old boy, thriving.  
Moments passed as you chewed, watching, breathing, enjoying, feeling at peace as you scraped the final bit of cheesy scrambled egg from your plate and swallowing it down.  
Your brother had left to the kitchen to clean, rinse, and dry his plate and once you finished you decided to do the same. Standing, you felt the world in almost slow motion as you walked, the distance though short in reality, suddenly felt perilous and long. You didn't want to do this, didn't want to say anything, to have to leave, but you needed to.  
You had made it into the kitchen, entering at the same time he began to rinse his plate off. Once he stepped aside for you to use the kitchen sink, you took a breath, setting the plates down.  
"Bobby?..." You started softly, he hummed in response, searching the drawer for a rag to dry his plate.  
"Yeah (Y/N)?" He asked, not looking at you as he finally pulled free an old red cloth that was covered in bleach stains from having gone through the wash so often. You felt a lump growing in your throat as you watched him shake the dust from it. With a growingly unsteady inhale, you sat up, almost unable to look at him.  
"Mom came by." You said briefly, and you saw him stiffen, his motions of scrubbing the plate completely stopping. You turned, face set as you looked down at him and his smaller frame.  
"We have to leave the house. The loan sharks are coming for us."  
The only sound that met your ears was breaking glass. You had watched in almost slow motion once more as the plate slipped from his hands, crashing down upon the tiled floor and shattering to what could only be described as a million pieces. Fragments and shards pelted yours and his bare feet as it shattered, settling and sprawling across the floor like a crime scene. You grimaced, feeling your chest tighten as you watched your brother turn to you, his face long since gone pale and eyes wide with his lip to quiver.  
  
"...W-what do you mean, _we_ _have to leave_?..."


	2. Chapter 2

╔══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════╗

**PREVIOUSLY ON, 'THEY WALK'**

╚══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════╝

_"Mom came by." You said briefly, and you saw him stiffen, his motions of scrubbing the plate completely stopping. You turned, face set as you looked down at him and his smaller frame._

_"We have to leave the house. The loan sharks are coming for us."_ _The only sound that met your ears was breaking glass. You had watched in almost slow motion once more as the plate slipped from his hands, crashing down upon the tiled floor and shattering to what could only be described as a million pieces. Fragments and shards pelted yours and his bare feet as it shattered, settling and sprawling across the floor like a crime scene. You grimaced, feeling your chest tighten as you watched your brother turn to you, his face long since gone pale and eyes wide with his lip to quiver._ _  
"...W-what do you mean, we have to leave?..."_

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"Bobby, buddy, please you have to understand-,"

But Bobby didn't listen, he merely backed up, trying his best to be mindful of the plate he shattered, but it was obvious it was hard for him to focus at all. You felt your chest tighten. You hated seeing your brother like this, he was so young. He shouldn't have to go through so much, nonetheless have this to be the cherry on top. You reached out a hand, hoping he would take it, or that you could grab him before he broke, but he continued to slip farther from you, only stopping when he felt glass under his bare heel.  
"I-I just don't get it! This isn't fair!" He cried out.  
"I know."  
Throwing his arms around, he tried to explain his opinion; how he felt. Using hasty gestures and quick motions, but no words came besides the same sentences over and over.

"Why can't they leave us alone?!"

"I don't know Bobby."

"Can't we just stay?! Figure this out with mom??"

"That's not how it works with those people Bobby. It's dangerous. _They're_ dangerous." You said firmly, feeling your features harden.

" _Then what can we do?!_ " He suddenly screamed. You felt yourself draw back with surprise, eyes wide. You hadn't expected him to give such an outburst. Bobby huffed and puffed, like it took so much out of him just to exert his anger with his scream. You watched as his eyes began to glisten, watching as the tears built and built but he refused to let them run free down his face. The longer he held back his tears, the redder his face became and the more his body shook. He hurt, and you knew it.  
"Oh buddy..." You uttered softly, reaching out to him again, and this time he let you take him into your grasp, holding so tight to you you felt your ribs may pop from their place. You ran your fingers through his hair gently, careful of possible knots as he sobbed. It was only the two of you in that run down house, standing in a tiny kitchen with glass to cover the floor.  
No one knows how long the two of you stood there, holding to eachother like either was their own life line. You wanted to make it all better as easy as it would with Band-Aids, but not even one hundred Band-Aids could patch up you and your brothers heart ache.  
"I know you don't want to do this Bobby... I get it; really, I do. I don't want to either, but we need to." You said gently to Bobby, who had kept his face hidden in belly. You continued to pet and brush his hair out with your fingers in a comforting effort and were happy to find he relaxed before he finally pulled back.

"Do we... Have to pack?..." He asked slowly, not meeting your gaze as he eyed the floor, staring at the broken ceramic. You hesitated, before nodding, though he couldn't see it.  
"Only what we absolutely need. A blanket, some clothes, a toothbrush..." You began to list, but you trailed off as he finally looked at you. "The basics?..." He asked quietly. You merely nodded again.

"Just the basics, and before you say it, yes. Mr.Peanuts is part of the basics." You chuckled, holding a hand up to stop him as soon as his mouth opened. You heard him breathe almost a sigh of relief at that comment, nodding along in understanding.  
  
"So," He started, gnawing his bottom lip as he cleaned his runny nose with the back of his hand. "When do we leave?"  
You hummed at that, your eyes becoming unfocused as you thought about it before you replied.  
"Once we have everything. So hopefully twenty minutes." Bobby nodded again, looking almost numb to all this information now and as for you, you felt about the same. Couldn't exactly say you were that surprised. Angry and upset yes, but not surprise in the slightest.  
Another of moment of silence went by, simply staring blankly at the surroundings of the kitchen. Would you really miss this place? It hasn't brought much else besides misery, but it still kept you safe for so long. You felt guilt ping at the corner of your mind at that fact, but at the same time the larger majority felt nothing for the house. Too much happened there to really care for it. You'd rather burn it to the ground than -

Your eyes widened at the thought.  
A burst of excitement shot through you, almost unexplainable excitement. Quickly, you twisted to look at the stove, not caring for Bobby's confused expression at your sudden change.  
"You know what, Bobby? Make it fifteen. If the loan sharks want us and our place, they can take it in ashes." You said. Bobby's eyes went wider than dinner plates, his mouth agape, as if the very idea of it was a horror in itself but it went as quick as the breeze.  
  
"How about ten?" Bobby replied, a mischievous grin crossing his face and this time you turned to Bobby, a similar glint in your eye.

The feeling was gladly mutual.

"Get moving. Now." You ordered, carefully ushering him as fast as you could out of the kitchen, tiptoeing around the glass that littered like sharp little bombs on the stained tile floor.  
"Change and get your shoes on and grab anything you need. I'm gonna turn on the gas the second we're done and you better get out before I do." You stated firmly the second the two of you escaped the ruins of the kitchen, a finger pointed sternly at him to prove the seriousness of your tone. Bobby nodded , saluting you as he darted to snatch his monkey from the dining room chair before disappearing down the hall, his bare feet thundering about like a wild deer had been let loose amongst your home floors. You could hear as he tore into his dresser drawers, yammering to Mr.Peanuts about the two of you's dastardly plans to take out the house and escape. You couldn't help but smile, but what you planned to do was no smiling, soft and childish story. You were ready to commit and put the house into the ground it was built upon; and you felt no remorse or doubt about it. Bringing yourself out of the dining room and towards the hall, you made your way down towards your bedroom; if you could even call it that. As you pushed open the door, you could see once more the sheer size of it. Small, enclosed. Like a box with no windows.  
The mattress on the floor and singular bedside table where you kept your clothes sat at the back wall, the clock on its surface staring back at you mockingly with bright red letters to flash. Even now your feelings felt the same as you had when you first arrived in this house.  
You hated it.  
With a scowl on your lips, you stepped inside, tearing a bag from the floor as you entered. Stalking up to the small bedside table, you pulled open the top drawer where you kept your everyday clothes. Five t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, and few pairs of socks, braziers, and underwear. Nothing much, even with the clothes you wore on your back wouldn't make your load any bigger. Carefully, you pulled them out and sat them at the bottom of the bag, adjusting them and tucking loose corners to be sure you could still fit more than those inside. Turning over, you took the comforter from your bed, flicking it in the air to remove any dust or old folds. You began to fold it, corner to corner length wise, then repeated it a second time until it looked like a long rectangle, before rolling it as tightly as you could manage it. Glancing around, you eyed your hoodie that sat at the edge of the bed. Reaching from your spot on the floor, you took hold of it, bringing it over as you stretched out before synching back into your crossed legged position on the floor. Straightening it out in your lap, you looked down at the (F/C) fabric. A friend at school had given it to you on your birthday nearly a year before, alongside the comforter you now had rolled up. They told you they wanted you to be warm as possible when winter came that same year, smiling at you as you held them tightly, hoping your grip would show your gratitude.  
Even now their kindness stuck by. They had moved recently, that same year. They and their family were the only ones that tried their hardest to support and love you when the going had gotten tough. Even now, with even their gifts, they helped somehow. Reaching down, you gripped the draw string and pulled it free from the hood before setting the hoodie aside and bringing the rolled comforter back to your lap. With the string in hand, you began to tie it around the comforter in a way that you could hold it easily without it unraveling. With that finished you stood and took a quick survey of the room, thinking softly to yourself of what else to bring. You could hear your brothers door open once more and his soft patter of bare feet on hardwood floors were replaced with thumps and thuds. He was wearing his shoes now, which meant he was nearly ready.  
"(Y/N), I got the toothpaste and toothbrushes!! Do we need any toilet paper??" He called out from what you could assume was the bathroom. Heaving your bag of clothes onto your shoulder, you picked up both your hoodie and comforter, pushing your feet into your shoes.  
"Go ahead and grab it, I don't know how far we'll be going!" You called back as you entered the hall, looking down to the right of you where you saw his little head peeking out of a doorway. "Kay'!" He answered back simply, before ducking right back in.  
"Did you grab medicine yet?" You asked, poking through the small living room. There was a pause down the hall as you picked up a small first aid box from under the television stand, and the leftover water bottles from the box beside it, dumping them into your bag.  
"Uh, no? Which ones do I grab??" He asked awkwardly. You could hear the toilet lid move before he yelped. "Ew! Spider, spider! Gross!" He shrieked suddenly. You snickered as you zipped the bag, heading back down the hall and towards the bathroom that sat at the end. As you entered you resisted the ultimate urge to burst out laughing at the sight. You could see your brother cower back on his tip toes on top of the toilet seat, a toilet roll holder held defensively in his left hand and Mr.Peanuts in his right, eyeing a spider about the size of a penny by the cabinet which sat open.  
"I'll get them. Can you grab our weather clothes by the front door? Umbrella too." You requested of him, entering and kicking off your shoe to bend down and take into your grasp. Angling your wrist, you pressed the toe of your shoe against the wall, feeling the spider crunch before twisting back and forth until sure it was a goner for Bobby to see. Cautiously, he peeked over your shoulder to confirm that the monster that brought on his fear moments before was surely gone. Satisfied at the green and black splotch on the wall as smushed in enough, he sighed and crawled down from the toilet.  
"Thanks. You're our hero!" He said dramatically, tossing a hand to his head as he walked back out.  
"But do we really need all that weather stuff? It's really sunny out today." He asked, popping right back into the doorway as you were bringing your shoe back to the floor to slip back on. Pulling the heel from under the bottom of your foot to be sure the shoe sat comfortably and snugly, you looked at him.  
"Yes goof. Weather changes, and we're too broke to get any other ones." You replied, rubbing your hands together to swat off any underlying dirt or dust. Slipping your bag off your shoulders once again, you set it on the toilet lid, opening the cabinet just above it. Staring back at you were about three shelves, five to four bottles of pills and medicines on each one. You went for the kids medicine first, taking all the grape and cherry flavored cold and flu ones that sat idly collecting dust before moving onto the usual ibuprofen and acetaminophen. You paused on the Pepto-Bismol, reminded of how even with it's soft and cute pink was not bubblegum flavored, but instead, the most rotten mint taste you had ever faced. Though it worked effectively, you almost didn't want to touch it for the reasons of its foul taste.  
But after a moment and time clearly running low, you hurriedly stuffed it inside your bag and zipped it. Throwing it over your shoulder. As you speed walked down the hall, passed the dining room and kitchen, you entered the living room to find your brother standing and waiting by the front door.  
"One minute." He responded simply, the umbrella in his hands and your cap hung loosely upon Mr.Peanuts head who was held almost defensively to his chest. Bobby's knuckles had turned white from how tightly he held to his items, but the shade his cap cast over his eyes stopped you from seeing his slightly pained expression. He didn't want to leave the house, but, he was excited to leave it all behind. Though you were the opposite, you both managed to keep your words unsaid about your opinions.  
"Run." You responded sharply. Bobby was quick to twist around and pull open the door, darting right out like a startled deer. You acted the same. Quick on your actions, you had made a snappy beeline to the kitchen where you tore open vents and began to untwist pipes. Turning, you sought for the stove. Your eyes were glued to its shiny black surface and its greasy knobs and rusting metal. Tearing open its oven door, you grabbed the knobs and turned them. You could hear it whistle now as it rumbled to life, but you didn't stick around to watch the show. Instead, you took off running for the door, smelling the gas begin to infest the air as you made it to the living room. Throwing your hoodie over your mouth to protect you from the noxious fumes, you made it outside to the blazing sun. But you still didn't stop as you ripped down the driveway where Bobby stood at the end. He opened his mouth to speak, but all he managed to get out was an alarmed yelp as you took hold of his arm and continued your sprint down the gravel path and away. pushing your legs as hard as you could.  
You failed to mention to your brother that for every room you entered, you left a candle lit in every one, but it wasn't hard for him to tell when you didn't slow your pace, nearing the road that sat far down the abandoned driveway. A sound sent you tumbling forward in your sprint and both you and Bobby went tumbling as it sounded. Like a grenade sound effect on T.V. it sounded. Loud, clear, ear piercing. The explosion, you could feel the heat on your back even so far down the driveway.  
"SHIT!-" You howled as you both hit asphalt, the hard and cracking road showing no mercy as hot shrapnel and old wood rained from the sky, the smoke bellowing down the driveway after the both of you like an angry ghost. You dove over your brother as it came down, covering his small frame with your own as rocks hit the back of you and tumbled away. Once the rain of pain dissipated, only lasting about fifteen seconds or more, you both cautiously looked back up, your brother trembling more so than you were.  
"Y-yeah! We did it! SUCK OUR ASSES, SHARKIES!" He screamed to the open air. Despite your shock over literally exploding your home, you sharply swatted the back of his head. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"  
Though, it fitted, and you couldn't help the growing grin as you ushered him to his feet and you both darted down the highway as quickly as your feet could carry you.  
' _Damn right they can kiss our asses,_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, I really do feel like I wrote this a little strangely, but darn it! If I wanna blow up a house and can't under legal reasons, then I will be darn sure you guys get to!- through writing!   
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, haha. :") ♡♡


End file.
